Digestive enzymatic formulations are known in the art. In the book, Lessons from the Miracle Doctors (Baseline of Health, April 2002), Applicant describes the benefits of using proteolytic enzymes.
Prior to the formulations described herein, Applicant invented a proteolytic formulation with the following ingredients: fungal protease, papain, bromelain, fungal pancreatin, nattokinase, Seaprose-S, amylase, lipase, rutin, ginger, ionic minerals and vegetable stearate.
Preferred embodiments of the formulations described herein eliminate some of the above-identified ingredients and include new ingredients for optimal health benefits.